frostys_sandboxfandomcom-20200216-history
Willow Constable
__TOC__ __NOEDITSECTION__ } |Text Color 5 = #CDEDFD |Font Size 5 = 3 }} Vital Information Life Before Ilvermorny Major Jameson Constable was stationed at Aviano Air Base and had been there for six months when he first encountered Lt. Colonel Lindsey Ross. Lindsey had a reputation around the base for being a kickarse, and was incredibly stunning... especially when she's dressed in her service dress uniform. One thing led to another, and with three separate proposals and six years worth of dating, the two, Jameson and Lindsey married. They chose not to take a honeymoon, but instead were transferred to Ramstein Air Base, located in Germany, and continued working. The Constable couple remained there for two years, with one miscarriage. They were heartbroken, but, they hid it very well behind their walls, only showing it when they were home alone. Over the next three years, they moved again to Kleine Brogel Air Base, located in Belgium. Again, a miscarriage happened, but they luckily had a strong trust circle and told them. The other couples were devastated for the two, but, they quickly switched over to different subjects. It was a month before their move to North Yorkshire, England, and the Constable couple had received what would be the best news of their lives. Lindsey was pregnant again. After their move to RAF Menwith Hill, located in North Yorkshire, and eight months later, Lindsey finally gave birth to the first Constable child. Willow Aveline Constable was born on July 4th, 2017, however, she was struggling for life. She had so many complications with birth and her first few weeks of life were spent in the hospital, leading to stress on both of her mother and father's already busy schedules. She survived and went home to her parents. Willow's life consisted of lots of moves, sight-seeing. It was during one of her monthly examinations, Willow's doctor found that she remembered things, even when she had barely seen them before, leading her to think that there may be a forming photographic memory, but she couldn't be sure, and so decided to play it by ear. When Willow turned five, she finally returned to the United States with her parents, and it was that month's appointment that they finally received the news of their daughter having a photographic memory. Jameson and Lindsey were surprised but shrugged it off. They never knew of anyone who had the photographic memory on either of their families and just shrugged it off, continuing to basically allow Willow whatever she wanted to study and learn. This may be due to the fact that Grandmother Constable, Jameson's mother, had photographic memory, and seeing that it skipped Jameson and Lindsey, but manifested in their daughter... he luckily knew how to live with it and dealt with it by treating Willow like any other military kid. She knows to keep her memory on the down-low, and never mentions it unless she's pressed to. They continued to let Willow study what she wanted, and she soon surprised her parents with requesting to start music lessons. She attended school, getting all As easily, and soon started working ahead. She learned languages, memorized instruments, combat tactics, anything she could get her hands on. It was also during this time that her magic manifested. A few boys were teasing her on the playground as she was sitting on a bench, reading, and upon getting irritated, she sent them skidding a few feet back from her. It was unfornature that one of their teachers saw what had happened, and brought Willow to the principal's office. Lindsey and Jameson were called to pick her up from school, and as they had gotten home, Willow started to explain to them what had happened. Her parents were confused but wrote it down in a notebook to keep their minds fresh, especially when they're asking one of the Science wing members. Willow continued to grow normally, taking the position of leader in her group of friends the older she got. She received attention from the guys in her grade, but it was her father moving to Westover Air Reserve Base that changed her life forever. It was her sign of magic that enrolled her into Ilvermorny, and when she turned 12, a professor came to her door to explain everything to the Constable family. Wizarding School She started at Ilvermorny, being chosen by Horned Serpent and started her magical schooling. She met several other students and quickly made friends with them all. She's entering her fourth year this term, and is curious to see what lies in wait for her at the end of her schooling. Additional Facts |-|Magical abilities= |-|Skills= |-|Favorites= Personality Modest. Mature. Intelligent. Careful. Loyal. Confident. All of these and more are positive traits that make up Willow as a person. She's grown up under strict instruction and rule-set by her military parents. She's distant at first, but, as you get to know her, she slowly begins to open up. Even though if she knows her friends for almost four years, Willow still starts over with them at the beginning of their school year. She's gentle and patient, to an extent that is. Willow can put up with plenty of idiocy until it gets to be too much, and she leaves the group as quickly as she can. She's also quite intelligent, possessing a photographic memory, which allows her to memorize basically everything she reads, hears, or sees. Willow is also very stern and distant. She does not open up to people easily, and doesn't exactly form as strong relationships unlike what others have or can make. It's almost too easy for her to pick out her adult career path, being called to serve by all of her influences around her at all times. Willow's also very resilient. She's known for not letting things get to her, and barely seems to care when she is being irritated unless it gets too much and she leaves. She is also quite social, being able to make small talk out of anything and to anyone. However, she does feel very much like an outside to the magical world, but hides it very well. Willow is also very well-mannered, calling all professors sir or ma'am, and even standing off to the side when they walk down the halls. She is also very comforming to traditional military dress and behaviors, due to being taught to do so for so long. It is unsure if she'll ever lose that piece of her. The most reaction she'll give is a quiet laugh and upturn of her mouth in a slight side-smile to a joke or something that someone said. Willow's quite organized, and loves to spend time working on various things that she needs to before returning to the base for the summers. Thanks to the military ranking system, she respects those older than her and distinctly more powerful. She is not at all a troublemaker, having been taught that if she even put one toe out of line, she would be punished faster than you can say "Air Force". Willow is also seemingly mature than others in her year, which, can all be traced back to her military upbringing. All in all, Willow's a typical military brat, but struggles with not fitting in at school, which can lead to plenty of issues. Appearance [ ] Relationships |-|Immediate Family= Extended family: |-|Friends= Possessions Category:Ilvermorny Category:Ilvermorny Characters